Little Sapphire Princess
by CrimsonCat
Summary: A teen is found in the jungle. Who is she, and how can the explorers get her back to where she belongs without getting themselves killed? Mostly R/M. R&R and I'll give you a cookie. *~Ch. 6 up~* It has come to my attention we have no cookies.. lol, oops
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Sadly, TLW and those who call it home do not belong to me. There, are you happy now? However, I plan on kidnapping Roxton one day.. but for the moment, he isn't mine either. But just you wait! Just you wait.. (So, in conclusion, don't sue. All you'll get is a little troll doll).  
Notes: Ok people, this is my first Lost World fic, so be nice. Sorry if the plot sucks, and the witting is terrible.. But if you review it I'll give you a cookie. A really yummy cookie. With chocolate chips and everything. I have no idea where I'm going to go with this.. so, hang on. It's going to be a bumpy ride. (Please keep body parts inside the vehicle at all times. I am not responsible for injuries related to dinosaur attacks).  
Anyway, Hope you enjoy it.  
Dai stihó  
~CrimsonCat~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She ran through the jungle as fast as she could. Every so often, stumbling upon stray vines. The raptor's calls echoed around her and she knew they were closing in on her.  
Ah well. Better the raptors than the other creatures that were chasing her. Better to be killed by the raptors than tortured by her own people.  
Another vine snared her as she attempted to leap over a fallen log.  
Curses ran through her mind as she tumbled towards the ground, her head hitting a rather large stone.  
Her last thought was a prayer.  
  
'Please.. let my death be quick.'  
  
And then, the dark shadows of unconsciousness claimed her. 


	2. Chapter One

"Well, that was fun." Marguerite noted sarcastically.  
  
She, Veronica and Roxton were on their way home after a rather long day spent searching for some flower or another Challenger had sent them to find.  
  
"Next time, Challenger can find his own blasted flower." She muttered angrily.  
  
"It wouldn't have been so bad if the T-Rex hadn't tried to make a meal of us." Roxton commented. "And at least we know where the flower can be found."  
  
"Next to a T-Rex nest. Yes, very helpful." Marguerite snapped.  
  
"Wait." Veronica stopped. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Don't tell me the blasted thing is following us." Marguerite glanced around.  
  
"No, it sounded like a raptor."  
  
"Even better." Roxton joked as he shifted his gun.  
A scream pierced the air around them. A human scream.  
  
"Over there." Roxton exclaimed.  
And they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luckily, there were only two raptors, and the three were able to kill  
them rather quickly.  
  
"Raptor steak. We haven't had that in awhile." Marguerite smiled as she put her hand gun away.  
  
"That's not all we've found." Veronica exclaimed.  
  
Roxton and Marguerite made their way over to her, curious as to what Veronica was talking about.  
It was a teenage girl with tan skin, and long dark brown hair. She was unconscious, with a rather large cut on her head.  
  
"So, that is what the raptors were after." Marguerite spoke.  
  
"Let's get her back to the Treehouse." Roxton said as he lifted the small girl into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you find the flower?" Challenger called as the elevator rose.  
  
"Right next to a T-Rex nest. You can go get it yourself." Marguerite informed him.  
  
"Look what else we found." Roxton spoke.  
The elevator had finished its climb by now, and the three of them were stepping out of it.  
  
"What happened to her?" Malone asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Raptors almost got her." Veronica told them. "She must have tripped and hit her head."  
  
"Yes, that is quite a nasty cut." Challenger nodded. "Bring her in here."  
  
Roxton placed the girl upon the spare bed gently, and Veronica got to work cleaning out the gash on her head.  
  
"She should be waking up soon." Challenger spoke. "It doesn't look like she was hurt too badly."  
  
"Any idea who she is?" Malone questioned.  
  
"Her clothes don't seem to belong to any of the tribes in this area." Veronica noted.  
  
She was wearing a regal looking dark blue gown. The material resembling silk. A long skirt with slits up the sides, and a cropped top, without sleeves. Around her waist was a silver chain, decorated with little silver stars and moons. And around her neck was what looked like an entwined star and moon carved in gold and silver.  
  
"Well, look at this." Marguerite murmured as she reached for the girl's necklace.  
  
As her fingers brushed against it, the girl's hand shot up and grabbed Marguerite's wrist. Her eyes flying open as she sat up.  
  
"Where am I?" She demanded as she glanced around the room quickly, her dark blue eyes wide.  
  
Marguerite pulled her arm out of the girl's grasp, massaging her wrist with her other hand.  
"Girl's got quite a grip." She tried to laugh it off.  
  
"It's all right." Challenger assured the frightened girl. "You're safe. We won't hurt you."  
  
She scanned the room once more, and then finally seemed to relax.  
"Safe." She whispered. Seemingly testing how the word felt. "For now, maybe." She turned her attention back to the people surrounding her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lord John Roxton, Marguerite Krux, Veronica, Professor George Challenger, and I an Ned Malone." Malone introduced them, pointing at each in turn.  
  
"I.. I am Keira." She introduced herself.  
  
"And what were you doing in the jungle all by yourself, Keira?" Veronica asked her gently.  
  
Keira shuddered at the memory.  
"I was, ah.. Looking for berries for the pie my mother was going to make." She lied.  
But they seemed to believe her.  
  
"Where is your mother now?" Challenger pressed.  
  
"Dead." Keira spoke softly. "They.. they killed her. They're going to kill me." She inhaled deeply. "I have to get out of here. They'll kill you too."  
  
Keira moved to get out of the bed, but Challenger held her back.  
"Don't worry, you're safe here. We won't let them harm you." He assured her.  
  
"I can take care of myself." The teenage girl snapped.  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" Roxton muttered, sneaking a glance at Marguerite.  
Marguerite just glared at him.  
  
"We can't let you go out there by yourself, Keira. It's already getting dark, and you're too young to be roaming the jungle." Malone told her.  
  
"I'm 15 years old, and I already told you, I can take care of myself." Keira insisted. "Thank you for saving me, but I cannot stay here."  
  
"Just stay the night." Roxton pressed. "And in the morning, we'll figure out what to do."  
  
Keira sighed. She *was* tired..  
"Fine." She agreed sullenly. "But what if they show up during the night?"  
  
"Then we'll protect you." Roxton assured her. "Like Challenger said, you're safe here."  
The small girl nodded as she absently fingered her necklace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who do you think is after her?" Challenger asked as he, Roxton, and Marguerite left the room.  
  
"Who knows. She doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it." Roxton noted.  
  
"We can't leave her alone." Challenger insisted. "She might decide to leave halfway through the night."  
  
"I can stay with her." Marguerite shrugged.  
The two men regarded her, seemingly shocked.  
  
"What?" Marguerite demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Challenger assured her quickly.  
Marguerite's gaze was colder than ice.  
  
"So, it's settled then. Marguerite will take the first watch. I can take second." Roxton volunteered.  
  
"Don't think I can handle it?" Marguerite asked sharply.  
  
"No, I just thought you might like to get *some* sleep tonight." Roxton smiled slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That should do it." Veronica smiled as she finished cleaning Keira's cut.  
  
"Good as new." Malone agreed.  
  
"Thanks." Keira smiled weakly.  
  
Marguerite entered the room, and Malone got up to talk to her.  
"I'll be taking first watch." Marguerite explained. "Roxton's taking the second."  
  
"Sounds good. She looks like she might flee at any second." Malone nodded towards the girl.  
Marguerite nodded her agreement as Malone left.  
  
Veronica gathered the bandages and walked towards the door.  
"Sweet dreams." She spoke before exiting.  
Keira stood, and walked towards the window. Her eyes scanning the ground below.  
  
"You know, I could get you something more comfortable to sleep in, if you would like." Marguerite said as she on the edge of the bed.  
Keira smoothed out the front of her skirt.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Thank you." She declined.  
  
"If I had an outfit that nice, I wouldn't want to change out of it either." Marguerite smiled.  
  
Keira turned to face her.  
"You don't have to stay with me. I won't run away."  
  
"I know. I just though you might like the company." Marguerite offered.  
  
Keira joined Marguerite on the bed, absently tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"So, what really happened out there?" Marguerite asked gently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Keira asked, evasively.  
  
"I don't believe for a second that you were out picking berries. We have a saying where I come from. You can't kid a kidder."  
  
"My people.. they live a good week from here. My father died about a month ago, and it was decided that I would be the one to take his place as ruler. Since I am older than my brother, I mean."  
  
"Ah, a princess." Marguerite exclaimed.  
  
"I almost became a queen. But, my brother, and the rebels he leads.. they attacked during my coronation. There aren't words for what they did to my mother." Keira inhaled deeply. "I escaped, and I have been running for such a long time.."  
  
Tears spilled over her lashes, and she quickly wiped them away.  
"I thought that if I could find someone who would help me, I would be able to return to my home and free my people from my brother's wicked rule."  
  
"We'll help you any way we can." Marguerite assured her.  
  
Keira nodded.  
"Yes, I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, Marguerite was standing at the window, admiring the stars. They were so clearer here than they ever were back in London.  
She turned around just in time to see Keira bolt upright.  
The teenager's breathing was faster than usual, to the point where she was almost gasping for air.  
  
"What is it?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Just a Nightmare." Keira told her. "I keep seeing my mother as they are ripping the flesh from her bones.." Keira sobbed.  
  
"Hey, it's all right." Marguerite assured her as she sat next to her on the bed. "We'll make them pay for what they did."  
Keira nodded absently as she placed her head on Marguerite's shoulder.  
  
"Just, try to think of something else." She advised.  
After a moment of silence, Keira spoke.  
  
"Is it hard for you?" She asked. "Never having known your parents, I mean."  
  
Marguerite pulled away from the girl, shocked.  
"Excuse me?" She forced a laugh. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can read people's emotions.. sometimes their thoughts. One of my gifts." Keira explained. "That's why you stayed, isn't it. Because you know what it's like to be without parents."  
  
Marguerite sighed, and relaxed again.  
"Try to get some more sleep." She avoided the questions. "It'll be a long day tomorrow."  
  
Keira placed her head in Marguerite's lap and closed her eyes.  
"It must be hard." She murmured. "Being two different people.. Appearing so cold hearted.. it must kill you."  
She could feel Marguerite inhale sharply.  
  
"Isn't it so much easier to be yourself?" She asked.  
  
"Time.. it does strange things to people." Marguerite replied softly. "And sometimes, even though something appears easier, it isn't always so."  
  
"Or maybe you're just afraid." Keira yawned. "But it's all right. Even Queens get frightened."  
  
And with that, Keira fell asleep once more.  
Marguerite blinked back her tears. The child spoke too much.. knew too much for her liking. 


	3. Chapter Two

Roxton entered the room quietly so he would not awaken Keira, expecting to find her asleep. But he was not expecting her to be laying in Marguerite's lap, with Marguerite stroking her hair almost absently, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
As he walked towards the two of them, Marguerite finally noticed he was in the room. Her eyes turning towards him, although Roxton still got the impression that she wasn't all there.  
  
"How is she?" He asked quietly, still afraid Keira might wake.  
  
"Oh, all right." Marguerite replied, finally seeming to come out of her daze. "She woke up only once. Nightmares."  
  
Roxton nodded.  
"Who can blame her?"  
  
"I think that I got the whole story out of her." Marguerite told him. "She's been through quite a lot."  
Roxton smiled to himself.  
  
"What?" Marguerite demanded.  
  
"Nothing. It's just.." Roxton grinned.  
  
"What?" Marguerite's voice was sharper this time.  
  
"I don't know. I just never quite pictured you as the motherly type. But, here you are." Roxton explained.  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes.  
"Hardly." She muttered.  
  
"I don't know, it's sweet." Roxton tried to please her. "And you look quite content."  
  
"Yes, well, I think it's well past my bed time." Marguerite gave him a small smile.  
She tried to slip out from under the sleeping princess, but Keira woke  
up anyway.  
  
"You're leaving?" She asked sleepily, although Marguerite could have sworn she heard a hint of alarm in the younger girl's voice.  
  
"It's all right. Roxton will stay with you. There are just some things I need to see to." Marguerite explained.  
  
Keira regarded Roxton.  
"Oh." Was all she said, although Marguerite saw a smile play across Keira's lips.  
  
"What?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay?" Keira spoke softly so that Roxton wouldn't be able to hear her. "I'm sure I can find something to keep myself occupied for a few hours."  
The look on Marguerite's face was priceless.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." She ignored Keira's comment. "Have fun." She told Roxton as she made her way from the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Roxton wondered.  
  
"Nothing." Keira assured him.  
She paused.  
"A love like that must hurt pretty badly." She sighed. "But for some reason, it seems so grand."  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Roxton insisted.  
  
Keira laughed softly despite her foul mood.  
"Tell me, Lord Roxton. Do you always deny your feelings so intensively? It doesn't matter anyway. Even if I couldn't read it in your soul, it is plain enough on your face. Gods, it pours off of you in waves, strangling me with it's intensity. You love her. The others must be idiots if they haven't noticed by now."  
  
Roxton just regarded the princess, shock smeared across his face.  
"Sorry." Keira sighed. "I know it's none of my business, and I know it's rude to snoop through people's emotions without their consent, but it's so very overwhelming." She didn't seem to be talking to Roxton anymore. "First Marguerite, now him.. I only hope the others have more control over their feelings, or I might leave their company mentally crippled."  
  
Roxton barely caught her last words, as her voice dropped steadily.  
"What on earth are you talking about?" He demanded.  
  
Keira appeared startled that he was still there, regarding her. His dark eyes seemingly tearing holes into her soul.  
Watching her, almost as a hunter might watch it's prey. But no.. not *a* hunter.. *the* hunter. Above all other predators on the land. Keira almost suspected that he might walk softer than she could. She was convinced he would be able to outrun the wind if he had to. And in that moment, Keira saw every aspect of the man standing before her.  
Every quality, both good and bad. Every emotional weight he carried with him each day, and she swore she could almost see the man he would eventually become at the end of his days.. although it almost seemed impossible that he might become even greater than he was.  
And then, like a door slamming shut in her face, the images faded. Before she could completely grasp an understanding of this man, and his place in the world, she once again found herself seated upon a bed, in a Treehouse, so far from home, with the room so much colder than she remembered it. A shiver ran down her spine and Keira marveled at how lucky Marguerite really was.  
  
"Sorry." She repeated softly, speaking to Roxton this time. her voice wavering slightly. "I can read people's emotions.. sometimes their thoughts. And on top of everything else, it's just a little bit overwhelming right now. I.. uh, freaked out Marguerite a little bit too." Keira spoke, remembering the way the Heiress' tears had seemed to  
burn her flesh, even as she had slept.  
  
"I can imagine." Roxton agreed. "Marguerite doesn't like people getting too close, or knowing too much."  
He finally sat upon the bed. And in the soft light he suddenly looked so old... Keira closed her eyes. The night was playing tricks on her. Why was this man suddenly brining every psychic gift within her blazing to life? It was like a million tons of water crashing down upon her.  
  
"I think.." Keira began. But doubt swayed her tongue.  
However, Roxton's attention had already been captured.  
  
"Go on." He urged her.  
  
"No." Keira spoke. "It is not my place."  
  
"Does.. does she love me? Even half as much as I love her?" His eyes pleaded with the small girl before him.  
  
"I cannot tell you." She replied sadly. "Marguerite's heart is hers to reveal."  
  
'Of course she loves you.' Keira screamed within. 'And maybe if the two of you could just for one moment be honest with one another.. for just a few seconds find a way to put aside all the half-truths, insecurities, and fears, and for just one minute be two people so completely in love that it has become painful for you both.. maybe the  
two of you might finally find what it is that you two spend each day looking for.'  
  
But, Keira held her tongue. It wasn't her place. It wasn't her issue. She had more than her share of problems to solve without accepting the problems of others.  
  
'But, maybe that is what you are here for.' That little voice of reason within whispered into her ear. 'They help you, you help them, and you each go away with something more than you had before.'  
Keira regarded Roxton, who appeared to be lost in his thoughts.  
  
'Goddess knows they need some kind of help.'  
She lay upon her side and closed her eyes. Eager to claim another couple of hours sleep before the day officially began. But something nagged her within, determined to cheat her of her sleep until she gave the universe what it was waiting for.  
  
'Fine!' Keira caved. 'I'll help. I'll do my best.'  
And sleep was once more hers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was the change in Keira's breathing that finally alerted Roxton to the fact that the young girl was finally asleep once more. She stirred in her sleep, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Hopefully, nothing unpleasant. In his opinion, a child should only have one nightmare a night. And even that seemed a bit much.  
He remembered how she had regarded him so intensely earlier. His soul, and his mind, an open book for her to devour with one swipe of her midnight blue eyes. One thing was for sure. With her around, life was bound to become a lot more interesting.  
  
'But then again,' he asked himself. 'when has life upon this damned plateau ever been boring?'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not where I was going to end it, but I took the rest and turned it into the start of chapter three. Still not quite sure where I'm going to go with this. But, I'll have an entire week to think about it since I will be out of town until next Sunday. Reviews greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, for who can resist their fluffy gooey charm? lol  
Dai stihó  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	4. Chapter Three

I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize to any of you expecting a cookie. I must admit that it was just a fancy promise to lure you into my story until you became hooked, wondering when the plot was going to kick in, and what the hell was going on.  
It wasn't my place to use anyone's sweet tooth to my advantage, and I hope you can all forgive me. I ate all of the cookies, and even drank all of the milk. Chrissy, you get no cookies. So there. (Phht).  
Excuse me, I now have to go hide before she kills me. In place of a cookie, you can all have hot chocolate with itty bitty marshmallows. (Except Chrissy. You get nothing.) :D  
Don't burn yourself, it's still pretty hot.  
And no, the hot chocolate is not a bribe for more reviews. The fact that the reviewers got more marshmallows is just a coincidence. Promise.  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Roxton left the room around daybreak. Keira was still sleeping soundly. The night had been uneventful. Challenger was already awake, and preparing breakfast.  
  
"Good-Morning Roxton." Challenger called to his friend cheerfully. "How is our little visitor?"  
  
"Quite strange, if you ask me." Roxton admitted. "But, fine I suppose. Where are the others?"  
  
"Oh, Veronica and Malone went out to milk the goat, and I do believe that Marguerite is still fast asleep." Challenger supplied.  
  
"No surprise there." Roxton noted as he grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose she had a long night. I could hear her moving around in the kitchen for a good hour after you relived her of the watch."  
  
"Maybe I should go wake her up." Roxton offered.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit early to be starting a fight with Marguerite?" Challenger raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"Somebody call me?" Marguerite asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"No, we were just talking." Roxton told her.  
  
"About me? Isn't that a bit rude?" Marguerite questioned as she grabbed a piece of fruit.  
  
"If you two don't stop picking at the food, we aren't going to have a breakfast." Challenger scolded them.  
  
"All right, sorry." Marguerite sighed. "Is Keira awake yet?"  
  
"She was still asleep the last time I checked." Roxton paused. "Marguerite.. last night.. did she say anything strange to you?"  
  
"Strange how?" Marguerite replied, her eyes capturing Roxton's.  
  
"Strange, as if she could see right into your soul and read what was written there." Roxton explained, a small chill claiming him as he remembered the child's intense gaze.  
  
"Ah, so it wasn't just me." Marguerite smiled slightly. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"Uh.. nothing important." Roxton lied. "It just bothered, that's all."  
Luckily, The elevator came to life at that moment, giving Roxton an excuse to leave the room before Marguerite had a chance to press the issue. He had never seemed so eager to help carry milk in before.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Over breakfast, Keira told everyone the same story that she had told Marguerite. They were all eager to help her return to her rightful place as ruler of her people. At Keira's insistence that time was growing short, they decided to set out as soon as they got together some supplies. Food, weapons.. the essentials.  
And so, two days later, they found themselves thick into the jungle, with Keira leading them towards her people.  
  
"Another four days and we should be there." Keira told Malone, after he had asked how far away her home was.  
  
"How long until we start seeing your people on the trails?" Veronica asked.  
  
"A few of them chased me this far, so they might re-appear at any time. But, hopefully, we won't run into anyone."  
  
"The ones that chased you.. they work for your brother?" Veronica pressed the subject.  
  
"Yes, They do." Was all Keira said.  
  
The young princess stopped as she looked around, and then finally up at the sky.  
  
"It's getting late, isn't it?" She asked Roxton.  
  
"Don't worry, we still have at least another couple of hours before the sun sets." He assured her.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop for the night? There is a cave only a few moments from here, it's more than large enough to fit all of us. I hid there briefly before." Keira explained.  
  
"We should get as far as we can before we have to camp. Especially if we have such a long way to go." Roxton shook his head.  
  
"But, there are no more caves after this." Keira argued. "at least this way we can be sure that no one is sneaking up on us. There is only one entrance."  
  
"It does sound appealing, John." Challenger spoke.  
  
Roxton sighed.  
"All right, if it means that much to you." He caved under Keira's intense gaze.  
  
At his agreement, the small girl visibly brightened.  
"Thank you." She exclaimed. "It's over here."  
  
Roxton hung back while the others followed Keira into the jungle.  
"Come on." Marguerite insisted as she passed him.  
  
But Roxton didn't budge. With a sigh, Marguerite stopped walking.  
"What is it?" She demanded.  
  
"I just think it's a bit strange. We could have gotten quite a bit farther before we would have had to stop and make camp. What's so special about this cave that we have to stop here for the night?" Roxton voiced his concern.  
  
"Oh, you're just being paranoid." Marguerite told him. "You're seeing alternate motives where there is just a girl who wants the security a cave can offer."  
  
"Maybe." Roxton admitted.  
  
"You don't actually think she might be a threat, do you?"  
  
"No. I just think she's been acting a bit strange all day. Like she's waiting for something. Marguerite, she's been acting like a gazelle that knows a lion is watching."  
  
"You heard her, the people that tried to kill her are still out there. Isn't that reason enough to be on edge?" Marguerite asked.  
  
Roxton regarded the heiress.  
"Maybe you're right." He admitted.  
  
"Of course I'm right." Marguerite smiled at him. "Now let's go see this cave."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think?" Keira asked.  
  
"Well, it's certainly large enough." Challenger noted.  
  
Actually, the cave was big enough to hold the entire party, and had enough room left over for a few elephants and a rhino.  
  
"Are you sure there isn't any other entrance?" Veronica asked.  
  
"I checked it twice while I was hiding here. I'm sure." Keira told her.  
  
"You never said what you were hiding from." Malone spoke.  
  
"The men that were hunting me." Keira explained.  
  
"This is some cave." Marguerite said as she and Roxton joined the others.  
  
"We were wondering what happened to you." Challenger told them.  
  
"Just stopping to smell the flowers." Marguerite offered.  
  
"Well, as long as it's still light out, Ned and I can collect some fire wood." Veronica volunteered.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Challenger agreed. "I think I'll go gather some of those berries I spotted outside."  
And so, Marguerite, Roxton, and Keira were left alone in the over-sized cave.  
  
"It's not too bad, is it?" Keira asked.  
  
"No, it's a good place to stop for the night." Roxton replied.  
  
"You've been watching me all day." Keira regarded him. "What do you think I'm going to do? Lead you into a sand pit?"  
  
"You've just been acting strange, that's all." Roxton defended himself.  
  
"So, you're just waiting for me to get all of you killed then." Keira bristled.  
  
"Look, it's been a long day." Marguerite interrupted before Roxton could add his two cents. "And I enjoy a good argument as much as the next woman, but don't you think the two of you are being a bit childish?"  
  
"You're one to talk." Roxton muttered.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Marguerite demanded.  
  
"Really, Marguerite. You've got to be the most childish of us all. You and all of your little mind games."  
  
Marguerite glared at him, and Roxton cursed himself for taking his frustration out on her. Without another word, Marguerite turned and walked out of the cave, leaving Roxton and Keira to stare after her.  
  
'Damnit, why do I always do that?' Roxton cursed himself silently.  
  
"Because you can't help it sometimes." Keira spoke aloud, reading his thoughts. "Because yelling at her is easier than admitting just how much you love her."  
  
Roxton gave Keira an angry look.  
"I didn't ask your opinion." He snapped. "And stay out of my thoughts."  
  
With that, Roxton followed Marguerite's lead and left the cave. Deciding that Veronica and Malone probably needed some help with the firewood.  
Keira shivered as an imaginary chill made it's way around her spine. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe she'd be better off returning home alone.  
The princess sighed. She would worry about it later. Right now, she had someone to find. He was supposed to be waiting at the cave, but he hadn't been there when Keira had first entered. And to make things worse, she couldn't find any evidence that he had been in the cave at all.  
As Keira made her way from the cave, into the jungle to search for the man who should have been waiting for her, she couldn't help but think that maybe Roxton had reason to watch her. After all, there was so much she wasn't telling them..  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aren't you just going 'ooh'? lol. How much do they really know about this girl? Not enough, if you ask me. But anyway, I think I've finally decided where I'll be taking this, so rejoice. From now on there might actually be a plot! Yay!  
Thank you all for your kind reviews. I am glad to say that I haven't had need to break out the marshmallows just yet. It might be a little while before I create the next chapter. I don't really like this chapter, so there isn't any reason any of you have to like it too. But I promise, I'll try my best to make up for it in the next chapter.  
Until then, Dai Stiho. Review, and let me know what you think. TLW characters still don't belong to me, incase anyone is upset I don't have a disclaimer every chapter. Good news though, I've added a pack of skittles to my offer! I think they are starting to weaken! lol. But, like I said..  
Dai stiho.  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	5. Chapter Four

Thank you all sooo much for your kind reviews. I'm glad to say that I haven't needed my marshmallows yet. Next chapter coming soon to a web page near you!  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malone, Roxton, and Veronica returned to the cave just as the sun was setting. Between them, they carried more than enough fire wood to get them through the night. Challenger had already returned, and was waiting for them.  
  
"That should last us for awhile." Challenger noted.  
  
"We definitely won't run out of firewood tonight." Malone agreed, flashing that boyish grin of his.  
  
"Has Marguerite come back yet?" Roxton asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. Or Keira for that matter." Challenger replied.  
  
Roxton looked concerned.  
"The sun will be down soon, they should be back here by now." He spoke.  
  
"I'm sure they'll turn up eventually." Veronica assured him. "Marguerite knows how to take care of herself."  
  
"Don't I know it." Roxton muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Roxton, where are you going?" Malone exclaimed.  
  
The sun had been down for at least an hour, and there was still no sign of either Marguerite or Keira. Roxton had practically leapt up from his spot at the fire, and was grabbing his riffle.  
  
"It's been too long. Something must have happened to them." Roxton insisted.  
  
Veronica got up too.  
"He's right. They should have been back a long time ago."  
  
"I'm going out to look for them." Roxton announced.  
  
"I'm coming too." Veronica insisted. "Two pairs of eyes are better than one."  
  
"I'll go too." Malone volunteered.  
  
"No." Roxton argued. "You and Challenger need to stay here and watch the cave. Incase they come back."  
  
A soft chuckle rose from the mouth of the cave, drawing the explorer's attention.  
"Worried about little 'ol me?" Marguerite asked innocently.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Roxton demanded.  
  
"What do you care?" Marguerite challenged. "I'm back, aren't I?"  
  
"You had m.." Roxton hesitated. "You had us worried sick."  
  
"I can take care of myself Roxton." Marguerite snapped. "I'm not a child. No matter what you might think."  
She had mumbled the last bit, and Roxton had to strain to hear her.  
  
"Where is Keira?" Challenger asked, interrupting the couple.  
  
"I don't know. I left her with Roxton." Marguerite looked around. "She isn't here?"  
  
"We thought she was with you." Malone sighed.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we find her." Veronica announced as she and Roxton left the cave.  
  
"Good riddance." Marguerite muttered as Roxton disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How long do you think it's been?" Malone asked.  
  
"Not more than an hour." Challenger assured him.  
  
"I should have gone with them." Malone sighed.  
  
Challenger glanced over to Marguerite, who sat on the other side of the fire. She kept stealing glances towards the entrance, trying to see past the wall of shadows outside of the cave.  
  
"Looks like you aren't the only one who wishes they hadn't stayed behind." Challenger chucked.  
  
"I heard that." Marguerite spoke, turning her heated gaze towards the professor.  
  
"I know why I'm worried about them, but why are you, Marguerite?" Malone wondered.  
  
"Please! I'm not worried about anybody." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could it be that Ms. Krux might actually enjoy Lord Roxton's company?" Malone gasped dramatically.  
  
"And what of you?" Marguerite demanded. "You're moping around here like a little lost puppy that's been left behind while it's master goes out for the day." She laughed. "Such a good little boy for Veronica."  
  
"Cut it out, both of you." Challenger told them. "Veronica and Roxton know how to take care of themselves. If anything had happened, we would have heard the gun fire."  
  
"Well I'm not waiting around here any longer." Malone exclaimed as he stood.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Marguerite demanded of him.  
  
"First Keira disappears, then Veronica and Roxton. You aren't just the slightest bit worried?" Malone answered her question with one of his own.  
  
"I think you've read one too many adventure books." The heiress quipped.  
  
"Do what you want, but I'm going out to find them." Malone said as he grabbed his riffle.  
  
Marguerite stood up with a forced sigh.  
Malone regarded her.  
"Someone needs to keep you out of trouble." She explained.  
  
"I'll stay here, incase any of them return." Challenger offered.  
  
The two nodded, and made their way from the cave.  
"Be careful." Challenger called after them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think happened to her?" Veronica asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't think she would have been able to get that far, but there still isn't any sign of her."  
  
Roxton sighed as they stopped for a break.  
At first, her trail had been easy enough to follow, but somehow they had lost it.  
  
"We're not going to find anything tonight." Roxton spoke. "We should just head back to the cave, and try again in the morning."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Veronica agreed reluctantly. "I just don't like the idea of leaving her out here alone all night."  
  
"Neither do I, but.."  
Roxton was cut of as a loud noise echoed through the jungle.  
  
"Gun fire." Veronica exclaimed. "It came from over there."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You do know that we've been traveling in circles, don't you?"  
  
Ned turned to Marguerite, who stood with her hands on her hips, not moving.  
"No we haven't." He insisted.  
  
"You know how good my sense of direction is, and I say we have." She argued.  
  
Before he could reply, Marguerite whirled around, and whipped out her gun.  
"Did you hear that?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Hear what?" Malone answered, just as quietly.  
  
Somewhere in front of them came the sound of snapping twigs.  
"That." Marguerite insisted.  
  
The two made their way silently towards the noise, and discovered a clearing. In the middle of it stood Keira, who seemed to be quite busy making out with some guy.  
  
"What the hell.." Marguerite exclaimed as she fired her gun into the air to get their attention.  
Keira whirled around to face them, her eyes wide.  
  
"So, this is what you've been busy doing?" Marguerite demanded as she stormed out into the clearing. "You had us worried sick you little.."  
  
"Who's you're friend?" Malone questioned, cutting Marguerite off.  
  
"His name is Altais." Keira replied. "We were to be married."  
  
Altais bowed slightly.  
"Keira has told me how much you have helped her. I cannot thank you enough for watching over her." He spoke.  
  
"What is going on over here?" Roxton exclaimed as he and Veronica stumbled into the clearing.  
  
"Keira's been too busy to notice it was getting dark." Marguerite explained, her voice slightly frosty.  
  
Keira's cheeks reddened noticeably.  
"I didn't mean to worry any of you." She said softly.  
  
"Let's just get back to the cave before Challenger comes looking for us." Veronica suggested.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I was supposed to meet Altais in this cave yesterday. So, when we got here and there was no sigh of him, I got worried. I had to know if he was all right, and I didn't seem to be needed around here, so.." Keira shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry if I worried any of you."  
They were all back in the cave by this point. Gathered around the fire to hear just what had happened.  
  
"After all we've done for you, you're keeping secrets?" Marguerite demanded. "What else aren't you telling us?"  
  
"*You're* getting mad at me for hiding something?" Keira exclaimed in shock. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I don't need you getting me killed." Marguerite snapped.  
  
"Why can't you just admit that you were worried?" Keira snapped back. "Human emotion isn't a weakness!"  
Marguerite glared at her before she stormed away for the second time that day. Keira sighed, and Altais squeezed her hand.  
  
"It's getting late." Challenger spoke finally. "Why don't we try and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter will be very M/R, because I know I haven't really had any of that yet. But, don't worry, it will be worth the wait. In the meantime, don't forget to review. It'll only take a minute, heck, not even. The more reviews, the more M/R fluff I'll put in. I know the story isn't so great, but review it anyway, lol.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	6. Chapter Five

Eep, it's been a long time since I updated this! Sorry to make you all wait for so long. Without any further delay, here is the R/M fluff I promised you so long ago.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Roxton stood just outside of the cave, watching the shadows as they danced through the jungle before him. He was keeping watch while the others did their best to get some sleep. The snapping of a twig brought his riffle to his hand, and pointed towards the noise.  
  
"Relax, it's just me." Marguerite sighed as she came out of the jungle.  
  
"I thought you went to bed." Roxton spoke as he relaxed his grip on the gun. "What were you doing out there?"  
  
"I dropped my necklace while Malone and I were out there earlier, so I thought I would go find it." The heiress shrugged.  
  
"I would have gone with you, had you asked. It's not safe to be out there alone after dark, Marguerite. You know that." Roxton scolded her gently.  
  
"I can take care of myself, John."  
  
"Stupidity like that is eventually going to get you killed." Roxton snapped.  
  
"And I'm sure you'd all just be *so* upset if some raptor decided to make a midnight snack out of me." Marguerite huffed as she turned away from the hunter.  
  
Roxton stepped towards her.  
"Is that really what you think?" He asked softly.  
  
"It's not like any of you try to hide it. I'm just a pain, more trouble than I'm worth."  
Marguerite turned back towards him, and Roxton could have sworn she had tears in her eyes.  
"Just a spoiled little brat, isn't that what they say when I'm not around?" She murmured.  
  
Roxton dropped his gun, and wrapped his arms around the woman in front of him, pulling her close.  
"Oh, Marguerite, you know that isn't true." He spoke softly into her ear. "We wouldn't know what to do without you."  
  
Roxton paused.  
"*I* wouldn't know what to do without you." He whispered finally.  
Roxton pulled away, and held Marguerite at arms length, trapping her eyes with his own.  
"Marguerite, I love you." Roxton told her. "And I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything ever happened to you."  
  
He caressed her cheek with his palm, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that had spilled past her lashes.  
"I love you." He repeated.  
  
Marguerite blinked a few times, trying her best to keep any more tears from escaping. She had waited so long to hear him say it, and now she couldn't find the strength to say it back to him.  
  
'I love you too.' Her mind screamed. 'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..' until the words blurred together and seemed to loose all meaning.  
  
She settled for kissing him instead, pouring all the words she couldn't say into him with as much passion as she could. Hopefully, he'd get the message.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Keira glanced out of the cave, looking for Roxton. The sun was just starting to peak it's head over the horizon, and breakfast was almost ready. A few feet from the cave, her eyes settled on him.  
  
He sat with his back to a rather large tree trunk, with Marguerite cuddled against him, smiling in her sleep. They image they created was so perfect that Keira didn't want to disturb them. The smell of breakfast cooking would lure them in eventually. But for now, she would leave them to their sunrise. And with a smile on her face, Keira ducked back inside the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you let Roxton know that Breakfast was almost ready?" Malone asked as Keira re-appeared.  
  
"Um.. He was busy." Keira supplied. "I figured the smell would draw them in eventually."  
  
"Them?" Veronica asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Marguerite was out there too." Keira smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that they'll come in when they are ready." Challenger spoke, not even looking up from the food he was preparing.  
  
"That smells good, what is it?" Keira asked as she drifted towards Challenger.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed as he smacked her hand away. "You can wait just a few more minutes."  
  
Keira rubbed her hand and sighed while Altais tired his best not to laugh at her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Marguerite opened her eyes slowly, wondering why she wasn't inside the cave like she was supposed to be. Her body tensed, and for a split second she thought something bad had happened. But as she awoke fully, she realized where she was, and relaxed.  
  
"Good morning." Roxton smiled at her.  
  
"Morning." Marguerite returned with a smile of her own.  
  
"Did you sleep all right." He asked.  
  
"Yes, I slept just fine." She replied.  
  
Roxton kissed her gently, and Marguerite found her insides shaking. It all just felt so right..  
But all too quickly Roxton was pulling away from her, and helping her to her feet.  
  
"It smells like breakfast is ready." He told her.  
  
Marguerite just nodded and followed Roxton back towards the cave. Her arms wrapping around herself at the sudden chill the absence of his touch created within her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, there you two are." Challenger greeted them as they entered the cave. "Another few minutes, and we'll be ready to eat."  
  
"Something smells good. What are you making?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Don't try and take any." Keira warned. "He's very protective of the food."  
  
"That sounds about right." Roxton laughed.  
  
Marguerite took a seat near Veronica, and the younger woman smiled at her.  
  
"Did you have a good night?" Keira asked Roxton innocently as he passed her.  
  
Roxton glanced at her.  
"Yes, it was all right." He answered evasively.  
  
"Now, don't you feel better?" She pressed.  
  
Roxton just smiled at her, shaking his head as he walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Malone asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing.." Keira turned towards him. "And cut that out."  
  
"What?" Malone looked confused.  
  
"It's like you're keeping a moment-by-moment account of what happens, in your head. Only, it's so much more glorified." Keira told him.  
Malone regarded her blankly.  
  
Keira sighed.  
"Sure, you notice how the sunlight moves with the shadows in the corners of the cave, but while you can notice the details with such an eye, the more obvious things seem to slip past you un-noticed. You might want to do something about that." Keira flashed him a smile before walking away, leaving Malone completely confused.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Roxton brought up the rear of the party, keeping an eye on things. They had been traveling for most of the day, and the sun was just about ready to dip back below the horizon for another few hours. Soon, they would have to stop and find someplace relatively safe to stay for the night.  
His gaze drifted over the members of his party. They were all there, except for Altais, whom Roxton still did not trust completely.  
  
For a good part of the time the explorers had spent walking, Keira and Altais had remained next to each other, heads close, and voices low as they discussed the current state of Keira's realm. Apparently, the little princess had been away longer than they had been lead to believe. It had been two years since the young girl had set foot inside the boundaries of her home. And so, the two remained close as Altais told her what to expect.  
  
But now, he was nowhere to be found. Everyone else was there.. Marguerite seemed to be arguing with Malone about something, while Veronica tried her best to get the two of them to shut-up. Meanwhile, Challenger and Keira appeared to be talking about some scientific theory of Challenger's that the Keira's people had disproved.  
  
Roxton stopped while the others continued forward. While he did not trust the newest member of their party, he knew Keira would be devastated if anything were to happen to Altais. With a sigh, Roxton went in search of him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hold on a minute." Marguerite stopped. "Where's Roxton?"  
The others stopped too, looking around. But they couldn't see Roxton anywhere.  
  
"Altais is gone too." Veronica noted.  
  
"Where do you think they.." Malone started.  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, Altais stumbled forward and fell to the path. Roxton followed him, his rifle pointed at Altais.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Keira exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe you should ask him that." Roxton said angrily. "I caught him marking the trail."  
The others looked shocked, all except for Keira.  
  
"Of course he's marking the trail." She sighed. "How else are my brother's hunters supposed to find us?"  
  
At the looks she received, Keira quickly explained what was happening.  
"If we just walk into my brother's realm, he'll kill us on sight. This way, he will think he's captured us, and we might get to live long enough to over-power him." Keira told them. "Altais is marking the trail because I asked him to. He would never betray me."  
  
"And just when were you planning on telling us about this?" Marguerite demanded. "Before, or after your brother killed us?"  
  
"I didn't ask for your help." Keira reminded her. "You don't need to stay here. We'll be fine on our own."  
  
"And how are just the two of you supposed to over-throw a king" Challenger asked.  
  
"We'll figure out a way." Altais spoke as he lifted himself off of the ground. "Now that you know the dangers, we cannot ask you to stay."  
  
"How far behind us are they?" Veronica asked.  
  
"A few hours at most." Keira told her. "They plan to attack us during the night, when we stop to make camp."  
  
"Good. That'll give us time to get away from here." Marguerite smiled slightly.  
  
"We can't just leave them." Malone shook his head.  
  
"He's right Marguerite. We've already said we would help them." Roxton agreed with Ned. "They don't stand a chance on their own."  
  
"They're going to get us killed!" Marguerite snapped. "And I'm not ready to die just yet."  
  
"You don't have to come with us." Challenger told her.  
  
"Oh sure, you'll protect these two with your lives, but me you'll abandon." Marguerite muttered.  
  
"Get down!" Roxton exclaimed suddenly, tackling Marguerite.  
An arrow flew over their heads, barely missing them. And a moment later, another arrow flew right into Altais' leg.  
  
"It's my brother's men!" Keira exclaimed as she supported Altais.  
  
Six men stepped from the jungle around them, seemingly materializing from the shadows. And with them, stepped a man who was obviously their leader. He wore a black animal hide outfit, covered in armor, with a sword in his hand.  
  
"Come on now, did you really think I'd let you just walk back into my kingdom?" He laughed as he moved towards Keira.  
  
"That's far enough." Malone warned as he raised his gun.  
  
"Your friends would be dead before you even pulled the trigger." Keira's brother sneered. "Drop your weapons!"  
  
Under the watchful eye of the bowman, the explorers reluctantly let their weapons fall to the ground. Keira's eyes were blazing with anger as her brother closed the gap between them.  
  
"Ah, Keira." Her brother sighed with pretend melancholy. "How I've missed you. The kingdom just hasn't been the same without you." As he spoke, he reached down to the arrow that stuck out of Altais' leg and twisted it roughly, causing the older warrior to gasp in pain as he slipped from Keira's arms.  
  
Keira let her love fall gently to the ground, and before her brother could even blink, she had tackled him and held a rather sharp knife to his jugular.  
  
"I'm so glad you've decided to make this easy for me, Keriko." She hissed at him, her eyes wild with furry.  
  
Keriko chuckled, making the knife cutting him slightly.  
"Kill me, and you know that none of you will make it out of here alive." He warned her.  
  
"It would be well worth it." Keira assured him.  
  
"And do your new friends feel the same way?"  
  
Keira closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. And even as the knife was slipping from her fingers, two of her brother's men were coming forward and pulling her away from their king. One of them hit her upside the head with his crossbow, and Keira fell as a ton of bricks might. Quickly, and with little grace.  
  
"Keira!" Altais cried out as she fell.  
  
"Oh relax." Keriko snapped. "She isn't dead. Well, not yet anyway."  
The rest of the party was quickly rounded up and restrained.  
  
"Put them in the cages. We move out in an hour." Keriko ordered. "You!" He exclaimed as he pointed at one of his men. "Ride ahead and let them know that we've been victorious. Tell them to start the preparations."  
  
"Preparations for what, exactly?" Marguerite asked, her voice dipped in fake calm.  
  
"Why, your executions of course." he replied sweetly.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Gasp*! Can this really be the end of our beloved explorers? You'll have to keep reading to find out. It might take me awhile to get the next chapter uploaded as I have no idea where to take this. Eep. But, anyway, review this chapter and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


	7. Chapter Six

3 reviews? Really? lol, was the last chapter really that bad? ;) Well, a huge thanks to the three of you that reviewed. So sorry it took so long to get this posted. (lol, to the three that are still following the story..)  
For those of you who have forgotten, The explorers discovered a teenage girl in the jungle, who turned out to be a princess. Of course, they agreed to help her get her kingdom back from her evil brother. When we left, they had just gotten captured by the evil brother, and he was taking them back to the kingdom to kill them. Gasp! lol, so, on to the story!  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keira awoke with a start as the cage she was in hit a rather large rock, the motion bringing her back to consciousness. Bright lights danced before her eyes and she winced at the pain in her head. It was her low moan of agony that let the others in the cage know she had finally woken up.  
  
"Good, you're awake." Veronica sighed, obviously relived.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Challenger asked.  
  
Keira glared at him.  
"How should I be feeling?" She demanded. "My brother has captured us, He's going to kill us within moments of reaching the kingdom, and my head feels like it's about to explode."  
  
Challenger looked surprised at her sudden outburst, and Keira instantly felt guilty for talking to him like that.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized. "It isn't your fault."  
Keira's hand strayed to the large bump at the back of her scalp. She winced as she touched it gingerly.  
  
"That's going to hurt for awhile." She sighed, although a small smile played across her face. "Altais always said I was hard headed."  
  
Almost instantly, the smile was replaced with a look of pure panic.  
"Altais, where.." She started.  
  
"He's all right." Marguerite cut her off. "He's in the other cage along with Roxton and Malone." The heiress had separated herself from the others, and sat alone in the corner. She was obviously mad, and Keira sighed.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to happen." The young woman said softly.  
  
"Oh, but it did." Marguerite snapped. "We should have gotten away while we could." She glared at Veronica and Challenger. "I *told* you we should have left them."  
  
"Really, Marguerite." Challenger exclaimed. "We couldn't have just let them face this on their own."  
  
"Don't want them to die alone? That's very noble of you Challenger, but you should have left me out of it."  
  
"That's enough, Marguerite." Veronica snapped. "You're not helping. We're all scared."  
  
"Who said I was scared?" Marguerite muttered.  
  
"Just once, can't you let it go?" Keira demanded of her.  
  
Marguerite turned to look at the girl.  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
  
"This. Your cold exterior. Your refusal to show any emotion at all." Keira paused, trying to keep her voice from rising any higher. "That's the only thing about you that bothers me."  
  
"I can think of at least a dozen." Veronica muttered. "Give me a minute, I'm sure there are dozens more."  
  
The look Marguerite gave her would have turned rocks to dust. Veronica childishly stuck her tongue out at the older brunet, and it had the desired effect. Marguerite sighed, and relaxed just a little.  
  
"You know Marguerite, Human emotion isn't a weakness." Keira told her.  
  
Marguerite turned her attention back to the scenery beyond the bars of their moving prison.  
"Depends on where you grow up, I guess." Marguerite spoke, soft enough so that no one else heard her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Malone wondered.  
  
"It's getting dark." Altais noted. "To break camp, most likely."  
  
The door to their cage was flung open suddenly.  
"Out!" The guard barked.  
  
The three men made their way out of the cage, eager for the chance to stretch their legs. The guard followed them into the forest where they did their business, and then marched them back to the cage.  
  
"You'll stay in here for tonight." Keriko announced. "If you cause any problems, my men won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
And so, other than a few guards, they were left alone within their cage. After about twenty minutes though, the women's cage was rolled up next to theirs. The men let out a collective sigh of relief, happy the others were all right.  
  
"Altais." Keira reached out to him, and he took her hand.  
The cages were right next to one another, so holding hands didn't require much stretching.  
  
"How is your leg?" She asked.  
  
"It will be fine." Altais assured her. "I managed to bandage it before I lost too much blood."  
  
"Good." Keira smiled weakly, and then she sighed. "I didn't think that Keriko would be with the hunters."  
  
"A flaw in our planning, but we aren't dead yet." Altais squeezed her hand.  
  
"We might as well be dead." Marguerite muttered.  
She and the others were on the opposite end of the cages.  
  
"We've been in worse scrapes than this, and we always manage to get out alive." Roxton insisted. "Altais is right, we're not dead yet. As long as we're still alive, there's hope."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Marguerite sighed softly. She was the only one still awake, and the sun would be rising in a few hours. She had been up all night, trying to think of a way to get them all out of this alive. But so far, none of her usual plans had come to mind.  
  
"Maybe I'm loosing my touch." She muttered quietly to herself.  
  
A gentle rustle on the other side of the cage drew her attention. Keira was tossing in her sleep again. The poor girl didn't seem to be sleeping very well. Altais reached out to her, his fingertips brushing against her hair. It was as far as he could reach. Marguerite was surprised to see that Altais was still asleep. He reached out to Keira instinctively, wanting to  
protect her even if he wasn't quite awake yet.  
  
Marguerite made her way over to the younger girl, shaking her gently.  
"Rise and shine." She murmured.  
  
Keira's eyes flew open, as she inhaled deeply. Her body tensed, but she didn't move. Didn't make a sound. After a few moments, she locked eyes with Marguerite and seemed to relax a little. Keira eased herself into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her knees.  
  
"Bad dream?" Marguerite asked.  
  
Keira nodded, a small shiver running over her body.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" Marguerite's voice was soft, almost motherly, and she was glad none of the others were awake to see this.  
  
But still, Keira wouldn't speak. She just shook her head and bit down on her lip until a small bubble of crimson blood welled up from her pierced skin. Marguerite regarded the young girl sadly. She understood how frightening dreams could be. She understood why Keira didn't want to talk about it. So, she offered Keira what she had never had after waking up from a particularly bad nightmare.  
  
"It's all right." Marguerite whispered soothingly.  
The heiress pulled the young princess towards her, holding her tightly.  
  
"Don't worry." Marguerite assured her. "I won't let them harm you." She smoothed back Keira's hair. "It's all right. You can cry." Marguerite whispered.  
  
Another shiver ran through Keira's body as a single tear fell to her cheek. With a quiet sob, a few more followed. Marguerite held the small girl tighter. And she couldn't help thinking that maybe if someone had held her when she was younger, she might have turned out just a little  
differently.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww, I know, so sad :(  
  
ok, I'm sorry this chapter was so vary short, but I couldn't help it! On the bright side, I think there will only be one more chapter until this is all done. lol, I'm really making quite the mother/daughter relationship between M and the strange little teen, aren't I? But, anywho, next chapter they'll reach the kingdom. Ah, but will they leave it alive? guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ;)  
  
Also, please review. Assure me the story isn't as bad as I think it is, lol. And, before I forget.. *Happy dance* FFN is back up! Yaaaaaay!!! Ice-cream for everyone!  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


End file.
